Mount Chiliad (HD Universe)
Mount Chiliad is one of three named mountains in San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V, the others being Mount Josiah and Mount Gordo. Mount Chiliad is the tallest peak in the state. Location Located far to the north, in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, it serves as the tallest mountain in the game at 798m (2619 ft) above sea level. Two small towns sit at its base. Grapeseed can be found to the southeast, and Paleto Bay to the northwest. Influence Mount Chiliad is likely based on Mount San Jacinto, however it could also be based on Mount San Antonio and/or Mount San Gorgonio. Points of Interest At the base and peak is an aerial tramway station to facilitate travel. There is also a hiking trail running down the east side of the mountain. At the peak of the mountain is a small wooden observation deck. Two stationary telescopes can be found on the deck, which cost $1 each per use. In addition, two dirt bikes are parked at the peak of the mountain near the observation decks. There is also a derelict wooden ramp near the Gondola station that can be used to drive off the edge. Inside the cable car station is a cryptic drawing on a wall that depicts what appears to be the mountain and various symbols. There appears to be two sealed doors leading to a cable car station room directly adjacent to the mysterious drawing. The meaning of this drawing is still unknown, though one possible interpretation is that it is a diagram of areas within the mountain that, for now, are not accessible. Many players have noted that one part of the mural appears to depict a jetpack. The message "Come back when your story is complete" is written on the back of the observation deck. This is later revealed in the story to be related to the hidden UFO sighting. Under the observation deck, there is a large red eye painted on the mountain itself, resembling the eye from the cable car station drawing. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online As revealed in The Doomsday Heist, the mountain is home to a secret US nuclear launch facility built within it in the 1960s that was left locked for decades until Avon Hertz and his AI Clifford took it over to wipe out all of humanity. However, they were ultimately stopped by the efforts of both the IAA and the GTA Online Protagonist. UFO sighting Upon reaching 100% game completion and standing on the observation deck, a UFO with FIB markings will appear overhead. There are three conditions that must be met: *The player must have 100% game completion. *There must be a storm (not just rain). The weather cheat can be used to create a storm. *The time must be 3 AM. Once the UFO appears, it will stay there as long as the player is on the mountain peak. In addition, other UFOs can be sighted in other locations. It can also appear via save game modding at any time/weather. If approached too close by the player, it will disappear. Known Roads and Streets *North Calafia Way *Senora Freeway Businesses *24/7 *Soulwax FM Collectibles *Parachute - on the cable car boarding platform. *Letter scrap piece - near the Gondola where the parachute is found. *The first epsilon tract can be found on the observation platform after all epsilon missions are done. *Peyote Plant - behind a rock near Old Man's Crack (enhanced version only). Gallery Mountchiliadingtav1.jpg|A view of Mount Chiliad from above. MountChiliad-Bell'sEnd.jpg|Bell's End. MountChiliad-OldMan'sCrack.jpg|Old Man's Crack. MountChiliad-GTA5-Bridge.jpg|A picture of Franklin standing on the bridge leading to Old Man's Crack. Mt Chiliad postcard .jpg|Mount Chiliad postcard. Peak_Performance_GTAO.jpg Mountchiliad.jpg|Mount Chiliad. MountChiliad-Sunset-GTAV.png|Mount Chiliad at sunset. MountChiliad-GTAV-PC.jpg|The Mount Chiliad cable car in the PC version. MountChiliadTattoo-GTAO-Graphic.png|The graphic of the Mount Chiliad Tattoo in Grand Theft Auto Online, featuring the , the mountain and the motto , which means "New order of the ages" in Latin. Trivia *"Chiliad" is a Latin word meaning either "group of one thousand" or "one thousand years." *Two rail signs at the top read "Old Man's Crack" and "Bell's End". **Bell's End is most likely a reference to the head of the penis as used in British slang. *In the enhanced version, the face on the side of the mountain is replaced by a cock. *The map on the observation platform says "S. San Andreas", confirming that the explorable landmass in GTA V is not all of the State of San Andreas, but just the southern part of it. *Mount Chiliad is extremely steep on the western side, Paleto Bay, while the eastern side, Grapeseed, has a much more gentle gradient. *The wooden ramp looks like it might have been intended for a stunt jump (especially considering two motorcycles spawn nearby). Completing the jump (assuming one survives the fall) does not register as a stunt jump. *In the enhanced version of GTA V, there is a hidden white cube behind the strange mural which the players can see by glitching into the building. *At the east end of Raton Canyon, there's an observation platform overlooking the Alamo Sea and on that platform is a sign that shows you what you're looking at. The sign shows the elevation of Mt. Chiliad at 2,744m (9002 ft.). The actual elevation isn't anywhere near that at a little over 2,600 ft. above sea level. de:Mount Chiliad (V) es:Monte Chiliad fr:Mont Chiliad (GTA V) pl:Góra Chiliad (uniwersum HD) pt:Monte Chiliad (HD) ru:Чилиад вселенной HD Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Mountains Category:Geography Category:Geography in GTA V